


Life And Death

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR One Shots [15]
Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nothing Like I Usually Write, awww moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe. Life sends countless gifts to Death and Death keeps them forever.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life And Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartofDarkness123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofDarkness123/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this one shot was inspired by something I saw on tumblr. It was this kind of twisted fluffy thing that just melted my heart. When I read it I knew I had to make it a fic.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***heartofdarkness123***_ for keeping me company and keeping me sane on tumblr since the beginning. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

”This obsession of yours is crazy Frank. Do you even care that you could destroy the world?!”

”Of course I care! What kind of fucked up question is that Billie!?”

”Sorry, I just…I don’t want you going and doing anything stupid.”

”I know I just…I love them Billie.”

Billie softened looking at Life’s sad visage. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

”Come on, let’s go get a drink.”

Frank looked up at his best friend.

”Yeah, sure.”

* * *

”Alright Sir, this way.”

The old man thanked Mikey for guiding him and then went back to Death.

”It still looks normal. Like it is just sleeping.”

”I know, isn’t it beautiful?”

”Gee…”

Gerard cradled the small kitten. It was another gift from Life and he cherished it like all the others.

”Gee, you can’t.”

Gerard looked at Mikey, whom he considered to be his closest friend, almost a brother.

”I’m fine Mikey. I’m going to put it with the others.”

Gerard removed the soul of the deceased kitten and watched as the physical form disappeared. The soul glowed along with the soul of the old man and Gerard carried it to his room. He walked through it to the door at the back. He opened it and smiled at all the glowing souls. He placed them with those like it and smiled.

”Thank you again Life.”

*

*

*

Frank couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew the consequences, but he was not sure how much it mattered anymore. It was that night that he decided. He was going to finally meet Death.

*

*

*

”Fuck!”

Frank had fucked up again. He had given life to another imperfect creature. This one would struggle to survive in the world and not be given a fair chance. Frank was beyond frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, he could not find Death. He read everything ever written about Death and talked to everyone he could, but no one had the answer. One gave him an answer that he didn’t even want to think about.

_”Why don’t you just kill something you create and then you can use it to meet them.”_

Frank shook his head in disgust, but after another century went by, he was having second thoughts. Could he really create a life to just destroy it in order to make his dream come true?

”No, no I can’t!”

Frank sank to the floor as he heard his door being open. He felt a hand slip around his body and he leaned into it and allowed himself to sob.

* * *

”Do you think their okay?”

Gerard watched the young man being led by Mikey.

”I’m not sure, the passing have all been very young and fragile. It's as it Life is having trouble concentrating.”

Gerard frowned.

”I am worried.”

”Nothing you can do Gee.”

Gerard sighed as Mikey handed him the soul.

”I know, but it doesn’t mean I don’t.”

*

*

*

”Do you really think this will work?”

”I don’t know, but I have watched you these last two centuries and I know I just have to try something.”

”You are a good friend Billie.”

”Tell me that when I return.”

Frank smiles and watches his best friend leave and realize how lucky he is to have him.

* * *

Mikey is waiting when a figure appears that is not on the schedule.

”Are you Death?”

Mikey jumps back.

”What?”

”I am looking for Death.”

”You don’t look for Death, he finds you.”

”Well then, he needs to find me, I have a message for him.”

”From?”

”Life.”

Mikey takes in a sharp breath.

”Are you Life?”

”No, I am a friend of his.”

”Do you realize what they say will happen if Life meets Death?”

”Yes, but Life has been miserable for centuries now and I cannot watch it anymore.”

”Is that why all his creations have been…less than perfect?”

”Perhaps.”

”Tell Life to go to where the sun meets the earth.”

”The horizon.”

”Yes at precisely midnight world time.”

”I will and thank you.”

”I hope you know what you are doing.”

”So do I.”

*

*

*

Frank was nervous as he made his way to the “edge of the earth”. As he did he saw a figure in black standing there. It was everything he could do to not to run to them.

* * *

Gerard watched as someone in white approached from the horizon. He could not believe it when Mikey said he was going to meet Life. Finally after all this time.

”Hi.”

”Hello.”

”Are you Death?”

”Yes, are you Life?”

”Yes.”

”Thank you for all the beautiful gifts you have sent me. “

”You are welcome.”

”I kept them all.”

”All of them?”

”Yes, and I love them all.”

”Really?”

Gerard stepped up to Life.

”Yes and I love you too.”

Frank took Death’s hand in his.

”I love you too.”

Life and Death lean in and kiss. A crash of lightning streaked across the sky and Life and Death disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*

*

*

”Oh my head.”

”What the fuck happened?”

Frank sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked in front of him and saw another boy on the ground that he apparently ran into.

”Shit are you okay?”

The other boy groaned.

”I think so? What happened?”

”Uh, I think we collided.”

”Oh, uh hi.”

”Hi, oh um, Gerard.”

”Frank. Here, let me help you up.”

Frank helps the other boy up and smiles as he dusts himself off.

”So where were you going?”

”Um…actually I don’t remember.”

”Me neither.”

Both boys laugh.

”Hey, you wanna get a cup of coffee?”

”Sure.”

Gerard smiles at Frank and then points to a café across the street. He goes to step in the road and Frank grabs his hand pulling him back fast as a car comes from out of nowhere.

”Holy shit, you just saved my Life!”

”Yeah, that could have been the Death of you!”

Both boys look at each other and then at the same time they lean in and kiss. It doesn’t have passion in it, in fact it is quite simple, but it makes them both feel like they are in another time and place.

”That was…”

”Yeah it was.”

They just look at each other and smile and then hand and hand make their way to the café.

*

*

*

Life was smiling at his newest creation.

”It’s very beautiful.”

”Thank you, it’s a girl.”

”Can you see who it is going to?”

Life peers into the scrying pool

”A young male couple.”

”What about the mother?”

Life sadly shakes his head.

”Don’t worry, Death will take good care of her.”

”I know.”

"Hey how about we get a drink?"

"Sure, thanks Billie.

”Anytime Ryan.”

* * *

”Alright miss this way.”

Death watches as the young woman is lead away by Mikey. In his arms he holds a small puppy.

”It looks normal. Like it’s just sleeping.”

”Beautiful isn’t it?”

”Brendon.”

Brendon cradled the small animal. It was another gift from Life.

”I know Mikey, I know. I’m just going to put it with the others.”

Brendon removed the soul of the deceased puppy and watched as the physical form disappeared. The soul glowed along with the soul of the young woman and Brendon carried it to his room. He walked through it to the door at the back. He opened it and smiled at all the glowing souls. He placed them with those like it and smiled.

”Thank you again Life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
>  Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
